Unforgettable Summer
by supervicki
Summary: what happens when a fifteen year old girl goes to the store and comes back home with the famous brother band? JONAS. sorry, i suck at summaries. read and review?
1. The Walmart Encounter

**alright, i hope ya'll like this. i got bored one day and was like hmmm...let's post this. read and review please?**

**Disclamer: i don't own the jobros. **

_Ahh. It's morning. Well, noon. Wait, I think far from that. Ugh. It's just another day._

My name is Vicki. My friends call me Vicki; my mom calls me Victoria, blah blah blah.

I'm just an ordinary high school student, already turned 15, and just enjoying the summer; the rest of the summer.

On this Monday morning, during the summer of 08, I woke up with a harsh jolt. I totally forgotten that my magazine I read so much is already on stands at the store. I don't have it yet. I'm freaking out! I ran out of my room, went the bathroom to wash up, and went straight to mom to beg her to take me to Wal-Mart. She did not want to get up, so my dad decided to take me.

I get dressed, letting my thick, black locks flow around and found a cute black shirt, shorts, and flip flops. We left around three, hoping no one I know at the store would be there. I just don't like seeing people I know there, it's just weird. But I am weird and get paranoid sometimes, so ehhhh.

Once we got to Wal-Mart, I asked if my dad can stay in the car and I can just run inside to get it. He agreed, because he surely was not in the brightest mood to drive out to the store so I can get my magazine that has a new issue of the Jonas Brothers. I walk into the store, tripping constantly on my own feet because of my clumsiness. While trying to trip again on the third time walking, goodness gracious, on the corner of my eye, three brown heads hid behind the coming soon movie sign. I did a double take because I thought I knew these people. I look closer and realized, almost gasping, it was the Jonas Brothers. THE sons of Jonas.


	2. Frantic Fans

**Okay, if i get a whole lot of reviews, even like five, i'll continue. if its like no reviews, i think i'll still continue. whatever, review?**

**Disclamer: still don't own the jobros. that would be weird.**

I mean I couldn't believe it. The JoBros were at Wal-Mart, my Wal-Mart. Wow, this is crazy. What are they doing in Texas? Wait, they had a concert last night, I couldn't go because I was broke. Go figure.

When I was going to open my mouth to say something, the middle brother, Joe, pulled me in their hiding spot.

"You got to keep quiet, or they might find us!" he whispers quietly.

I look back to where I was going to head towards and saw a huge crowd of screaming girls, running back and forth, looking for the three famous boys.

I look back at them and clicked my tongue. How did I get stuck in this situation? Even though it is amazing that the Jonas Brothers are in front of me, I just didn't imagine us hiding from scary fans.

The eldest, Kevin, whispered, "Please, help us. Our bodyguard, Big Rob, was trampled by the fans and couldn't get help us run away. We ended up in here, as our only option. Please, help us."

I looked at each one of their faces: Kevin, with his curly hair, extra curlier with a twig in it; Nick, trying to breathe slowly; and Joe, his big brown eyes full of worry. I know I won't regret this, but it's something I can't believe I'm actually doing.

"Okay. Um, let me think of a plan. Uh, ohhh! Wait until I give the signal, then we go, okay?" All of them nodded with trust.

I got up from our hiding spot and started running with the girls. I worked up my courage and yelled, "OMJ! I saw the Jonas Brothers going to the back of the store at the music section! AHHHH!" I really hope my fake screaming worked.

Suddenly, all the frantic fans went crashing through shoppers, heading towards to back.

I ran back to the guys' hiding place and gave the signal, knowing it would take at least five minutes until the fans figure out they aren't even there. I took a hold of Joe and Kevin's arms, making sure Nick was linked on with Kevin, and darted towards the parking lot. Great. My dad decided to park at the last row of the parking lot.

We were half way to my car, until Joe trips and falls in the middle of the road. In front of his eyes were headlights from a car not being able to put on their breaks in time. I freak out and jumped in front of the car and rolled Joe away from the car. We were safe.

"Ow…thank you, umm…," Joe began to say.

"Ow, oh, my name is Vicki." I managed to say.

"Vicki. Thank you, for saving my life." He gets up, and then turned over to help me up. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my left leg, making me stumble. I look down and my whole entire leg was covered with red, gushing blood. From me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Joe helps me stand, worried of what is happening.

At that point, I felt very light headed. The last thing I saw was Joe's eyes, staring into mine, full of pain and worry. Then darkness hits.


	3. Doubts

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you really like this. If you don't, then don't read! hahha. Well anyways, I'll try and update soon. I mean school starts for me on like monday, so yeah, i try and make more chapters. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the jobros. but i do own my paintings and drawings. :D**

I woke up on the couch in my living room. What am I doing here? I was at the store and I saw the Jonas Brothers, and what? Didn't I faint? I don't remember. I think I just dreamt the whole entire thing. Yeah, that's believable.

I tried getting up from the couch, but was startled by a sharp pain I had on my left leg. I winced and glanced at my bandaged injuries. Wow, it really did happen. Oh goodness. My left leg was covered with a huge bandage and I can feel a couple band-aids on my face and arms. Classic, Vicki. Always the clumsiest one in the family.

I looked around the room, finding a sign of life in the room besides me. I ended up finding Joe sitting at the edge of the couch I was laying on, sleeping. Okay, I'm so not dreaming. Joe is in my house and sleeping right next to me. I'm not like those girls who faint or scream bloody murder for them. But I am a huge fan, I was pretty sure I just stopped breathing.

I slowly tried to get up from the couch, trying not to wake him. He looked cute when he was sleeping. Ahh, Vicki, snap out of it.

Unfortunately, I'm a big baby and the pain in my leg made me wince very loudly. He woke up at that second. Joe took my hand and said with so much concern in his eyes, "Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

I was stunned for a second. Was Joe Jonas concerned about me? Just some crazy Texan fan that stumbled in their lives? I picked up my other hand he wasn't holding and stroked my band-aid cheek and asked what happened.

"After you saved my brothers and me, you scraped your leg very badly and with the amount of blood you lost you fainted."

I stared at him wide eyed. Here I am, all bruised up, in front of a Jonas brother. Great, how embarrassing.

"Oh! Where's my mom? Dad? Nick and Kevin?" I slowly realized we were the only ones in the room.

"Your mom and dad are outside with Nick and Kevin talking on the phone with my parents." Joe answered.

I hanged my head down, shameless. I felt so much guilt, almost having the blame of having Joe killed. I was about to break out in tears, until I heard the garage door open. My mom, dad, Nick, and Kevin came inside the house, glanced at my form, and rushed to my side with worry and disbelief.

My mom leans beside me. "Mija, are you alright?" She choked out.

I gaze at her, her eyes filled with old and fresh tears, and reassured her I was fine.

"I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and they asked me if I would let the boys stay here for a week." I looked at my mom like she was crazy. "I know, I don't know why I even agreed to this, but because of all that had happened and that their parents can't even get out of Houston for awhile, I felt bad. Denise said that their bodyguard couldn't even make it with all those people."

I glanced at each of the guy's face, my face probably on fire with shame.

"But for now, we have to let you rest and heal. You should thank Nick for knowing his first-aid."

"Thank you, Nick." I literally choked out, fighting back tears.

"It's no problem, but I should be thanking you. You saved my brothers and I. We are really grateful of what you did and will do anything for you." Nick said.

"Big time, for sure." Joe added.

I know like 95% of the girls in the world would die to be in my place. It's crazy, but I kind of wish it wasn't me. Well, it's amazing that the Jonas brothers are at my house staying for a week. But I nearly saved them. I felt so much guilt, it's not even funny.

Once my mom and dad went to bed, I wobbled to my room after trying to help make make-shift beds for the guys. I said goodnight to them and then crashed onto my bed. After the coast was clear that I was really alone, I let all my hot tears erase from my eyes.

It was midnight and I still wasn't asleep. After looking at my ceiling for about a good five minutes, I heard a silent knock at my door. I get up from my bed, opened the door a creak, and all I see is Joe's big brown eyes asking if he could come in. I let him inside and he walked in, sitting on the floor. I shut my door and at the exact same time we both on unison said, "I can't sleep."

We looked at each other and chuckled quietly in the dark.

"So, are you really okay? I owe you my life, Vicki." Joe says quietly.

"Yeah. I just feel really bad and just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I saved you. I feel so good inside saving someone, especially Joe Jonas! But when I fainted, during the darkness I had doubts of what if I didn't make it? What if I was to blame for your accident? I wouldn't know what to do…" I said, starting to hyperventilate.

Joe took a hold of my shoulders and gently says,"Breathe, it's alright. The only important thing is that you did make it. You did make it."

I looked up into his eyes, breathing normally, feeling comfort from his voice.

"Well, I still feel bad. I mean you ended with some scratches." I laugh nervously.

"What? I should be the one feeling bad. I got you hurt over me!" He said.

I glance down at my bandaged leg and looked back up in his eyes, which mesmerize me. I giggled.

"It's okay. I'm used to this kind of stuff. I'm the clumsiest person in my family. I'm dangerous, a hazard zone." I said truthfully.

He chuckled, his laugh giving me butterflies. "Yeah, well, you're not the only one. My nickname is Danger, and they call me that for a reason."

Funny. I have a lot of guy friends, but with Joe, I can easily talk to him about anything. Like he's my best friend. I get butterflies, yes, but somehow talking with him makes me see him as a human. Man. Boy. Not a Jonas brother. Not a famous person. Just Joe.

We ended up having a long conversation about everything. Me, talking about my whole fifteen years of life, my mom, my step-dad, my real father, every single thing. Joe talked about his nineteen years of life, his family, and the times when he wasn't famous yet. I told him my talent and his eyes shot up.

"Really? You're an artist? Can I see some of your work?" He said with excitement.

"Uh, sure."

I showed him every painting I made and a couple of drawings and sketches.

"Wow! You are an artist. You have an amazing talent. Man, I wish I can draw more than a stick figure."

We laughed quietly, lying down on the ground, looking at the ceiling.

I sighed. "It's two in the morning. My dad gets up soon. It took him awhile to agree of y'all staying here, you don't want to get kicked out yet."

"You're very right. Besides, your dad kind of scares me." Joe whispers.

"He looks scary, but looks can be deceiving."

"You got that right."

He gets up, opens the door quietly, and turns around to face me. "Goodnight and thank you again."

"You're welcome. Go to sleep!" I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

He smirked, and then winked before closing the door.

I blushed and crashed on my bed. I slept really well that night. Best sleep I had in months of staying up for homework.

**Do you like it? review please. :D and just to let you know, i actually did dream about the whole incident about me saving joe's life and them staying. i'm just making it up of how it goes. so its my dream that i'm making into a story. huh. yeah.**


	4. Conversations

**Okay, sorry for a long update. School sucks. and i'm still sorry i'm not the best writer in the world. but i am what the guys say i am in the story. lol.**

**I love the reviews! and i hope i get more soon. so PLEASE read and review. and i'm sorry if i say ya'll alot. i mean, i'm a true texan girl. HA.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own them jonas brothers, ya'll. so yeah. but i do own my family's secret recipe. :D**

I woke up with an ache in my leg. I sat up in my bed, uncovering my injured leg from under my blanket. I slowly pulled off my bandage and grimaced at the newly crusted scar already taken effect. I relaxed after putting the bandage back on and stood up. I can walk normal now, but at some points in time I limp. Great.

I head towards my door and noticed I had a note hanging on my door.

_Mija,_

_Make sure you don't hurt yourself today. Kevin and Denise managed to have a car sent over here so you can find something to do with the boys. Wow, I can't believe I actually agreed to it, but somehow I trust those boys. Behave. Be safe. Call me._

_Love,_

_Your mother!_

I smiled, picturing her saying that in front of me.

I went to my bathroom and washed up, then walked out to the living room. The guys were knocked out. I remember I saw their tour dates and that the next city they have to go to will be in a week and a half. I suddenly felt bad again, hoping I'm not making them miss out on anything or being a burden on them.

I tip toe quietly to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I slowly realized if Nick was alright. He's diabetic, does he have his stuff? I didn't want to wake him up, so I decided to wake up Joe.

I walk over to Joe's makeshift bed, holding in a laugh of how funny he looks. He's snoring loudly, the blanket is half off of him, and he just looks like a little kid. It's pretty cute. Wait; snap out of it, Vicki! There is NO way he would like someone like me. Someone who isn't famous, someone who is weird, someone who is plain.

If it would happen, would it be a charity case?

This sucks.

After I snapped out of the conversation I had in my head, I tapped his shoulder. I tapped it twice. I kept on tapping his shoulder, getting frustrated, so I decided to shake him.

"Joe. Joe! Wake up!" I whispered quietly.

"It's hard to get him up." A voice came up from behind the bed next to Joe's. Kevin, looking weary eyed but quite awake, and his puffier fro.

"Uh, I didn't want to wake him, but, um, does Nick have his stuff for his diabetes?"

"Oh, oh yeah. He has it in his bag. It's alright, Vicki. He's not passing out on us."

I breathe a sigh of relief and glanced at Joe.

"He sure can sleep. Is it really that hard to get him up?"

"Definitely. Don't worry about it. So, what about you? Your leg doing okay?"

"Yes, it's okay. I can walk. But I think I might have a scar." I made a face full of disgust.

"Haha, well, I think you'll be fine. And thank you. You saved all of us. We really appreciate it."

"I know and you're welcome. I just, wow. It just feels weird, you know? I mean you guys are in my house!"

"You know we are regular people, you know. Just, people know us, a whole lot of people."

"Yeah, I realize ya'll are regular people. Ya'll are great people. I'm so glad I helped you guys. Who knows what would've happen."

"And that is why we are very grateful of meeting you, Vicki." I smiled, that line really made me feel good inside. I put a lock of my hair behind my ear and heard Kevin chuckle.

I was startled. "What?" I asked.

"You have sideburns? Hey, we could be sideburn twins!"

I laughed along too, feeling much better.

I suddenly heard a grunt and saw Nick sitting up.

"Whoa. Oh, hey, Vicki. How are you?" Nick asked, his hair sticking up like Kevin's.

"I'm good. I think we should all get up. Want some breakfast?"

Both curly fros nodded their heads in agreement.

I glanced at Joe again. Dude, he's out like a light bulb. I giggled in my head. "Um, can ya'll somehow get him up? I'll start making breakfast."

I made eggs and toast, the only thing I found in the fridge. We ate at the dinner table while watching the news on our TV. The guys wanted to watch it, so I didn't protest. Even though I hate watching the news. So, I had my head down, not looking up from my plate.

After we finished breakfast, we watched hours of scary movies in the living room. Our TV is a huge one, like 72 inch, almost like a theater. We agreed to watch movies there; well that was our only choice. Wow, they really feel like my brothers.

Popcorn was popping away in the microwave while I heard my dad walk inside the house from the garage. He greets the guys and me, and then went to my mom and dad's room to take a nap.

"So, when I make dinner tonight, is it okay I make a Mexican dish? I'm always making our family's recipes." I asked the guys.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Chicken and rice."

"How do you say it in Spanish?" Joe asked, amused.

"Arroz con pollo. Rice with chicken." I smiled. I have a good pronunciation for Spanish. I just can't really make a conversation to talk to some of my family. I can understand quite a lot, but can't speak it. Sigh, I'm messed up.

"That sounds really good. Can we help you make it?" Nick asked as well.

"Um, okay. Hmm…it won't be for another few hours until we actually start on it, so I'll think of what we can do."

During those hours, we watched more movies and laughed together at the same time when the jumpy parts scare us half to death.

I finally decided I would make the rice, since it's the secret family recipe, Joe would make the chicken, Kevin would cut up the chicken, and Nick would heat up the tortillas. While making the dinner, we found ourselves singing along to their songs.

"Art, cooking, and now singing? What can you not do?" Joe asked, astounded.

"Well, I'm not perfect at singing and I can't play instruments. Oh! And I'm not really graceful." I guess my mom gave me the gift of sarcasm. I just love it.

"Art? What do you mean? What kind of art?" Nick asked while flipping a tortilla.

"Dude, she's an artist. She has paintings, drawings, and she is well known as one of her school's top artists!" Joe proudly exclaims, nudging my arm.

"Really? We so got to go see this after we finish cooking." Kevin said, excited.

We finished the dinner perfectly, complete with satisfaction at the table.

After dinner, I showed Nick, Kevin, and Joe my paintings and stuff. Then it was time for us to go to bed. The guys said goodnight and I walked back to my room. When I turned to walk back, a hand caught my wrist.

"Are you going to bed soon? Can we talk more?" Joe whispered in my ear, causing my cheeks to flush. I nodded, agreeing we can talk.

"Cool. I'll knock later."

I went to my room, sat on bed, and watched iCarly. I can't help it, but I love that show. I was laughing really hard, until I heard the now infamous knock at my door.

Joe came inside my room with his blanket, thin rimmed glasses, and his real curly hair. We sat on the floor by my bed and ended up watching episodes of iCarly, Hannah Montana, and Wizards of Waverly Place. After watching the shows, we lay down on the ground and stared at the ceiling together again. We started talking about how much we love God, how much we love our family, told embarrassing childhood stories, and talked about who our close friends are.

"You know, you're starting to become one of my closest friends as well." Joe said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you're right. I can tell you almost anything."

I look down in my lap, laughter seeking out of my mouth. I looked back up and our eyes met.

"You know…your eyes sparkle in the light. They're beautiful." Joe managed to spit out.

I was taken aback from what he said. I blushed, my cheeks flushed crimson red. "Oh, uh, yours too." I told him as well.

At the same time, we both turned the other way in nervousness. Well, I think it was only me. I have no idea what's going on his mind.

I turned back around and laughed nervously. "Well! It's getting late. Um, you can nap in here if you want. I'll set an alarm."

"Sure. Thanks." He smiled.

I ended up sleeping on my bed far away from where he was sleeping on the ground.

It was one in the morning when I had a nightmare, making me cry heavily. Joe woke up, was at my side in seconds, and shook me gently.

"Vicki. Vicki! Wake up!" He silently screams. I woke up meeting his worried eyes, feeling tears streaming down my face.

Realizing my current state, I quickly apologized. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." I felt panic coming through my throat. "I had a nightmare about my real father."

He stares at me, caught my gaze, and pulls me into his chest.

"You're alright, I'm here." Joe whispers in my ear, kissing me gently on top of my head. "Shh, it's okay."

I felt comfort from him, and then I let more tears spill out on his chest.

Then I realized.

I'm on his chest. I can feel his muscles tighten around me, his arms comforting me, his hard abs crushing my chest. I can honestly say I felt safe in his arms. Is that bad? Or good?

"Um, thank you. I needed someone to, well, you know…" I choke out, sniffling my nose.

"Its fine, I'm here for you. All you need is to call and I'll be there." Joe picked up my hand, placing his lips on it to kiss it. I blushed, feeling pretty embarrassed and stupid at the same time, mostly because I cried in front of him. I walked him out of my room, hoping my dad won't wake up soon for him to go to work in two hours.

"Goodnight. Sleep well this time." Joe whispered to me.

"Goodnight to you too. And thank you again."

Following Joe's instructions, I slept perfectly fine for the rest of the night.

**I really hope ya'll liked it. Review please! and i'll try to update alot or whatever.**


	5. YouTube

**Thank you guys for reading my story. it really means a lot to me. al;sdgla;ldgh thank you! review please! and i'll try to update alot, i still have school though. ahhh. sucks. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the jobros. but i do own my dreams. :]**

Wednesday, the guys and I decided to go to all the way out to my cousin's town at 7 o clock to see her church youth group. Well, I wanted to because she invited me, but the guys wanted to go too.

I called Felicia, my cousin, back and asked if it was alright. I told her about the whole incident and how the guys are staying at my house for a week, so she knows everything. Well, almost everything.

"Eww, the Jonas sisters?" Felicia scoffed in disgust. She never really liked the guys at all. She liked how they are great role models, but she just never really liked them. I was the one that liked them, or loved them. I'm a huge fan. "Fine, if they are making sure my best cousin is perfectly fine, then I'll put up with it. I won't like it, but if it's for you, I'm all good."

"Thanks, pie. I love you. See you soon." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Bye, cake. Love you too." Then she hung up.

I set my phone down and turned around to face a very confused Joe.

"Pie? Cake?" Nicknames?" He asked out loud.

"Hahaha, well, we're so close, we wanted to call each other something. She's my best cousin."

He glanced at me, his sly eyes taking effect.

"Why don't we have a nickname?" He asked, eyes flashed with excitement.

"Um, what do you think? Let's see…what's are favorite animal? I like monkeys. What about you?"

"I like pandas."

"Hmm…I'll be chunkey monkey and you'll be pananda bear." I grinned, filled with excitement.

Joe's eyes beamed more. "I love it! Oh, we can also be Danger twins, I'm Danger you're Dangerous. We'll have both."

"Hahha, alright then. I love it too."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I heard Kevin ask from behind me.

"Vicki and I have nicknames for each other." Joe said proudly.

"Oh, Vicki and I also have a nickname for us too. We are the sideburn twins!" Kevin exclaims.

"Well, well, we have two!" Joe argues back.

I looked back at Nick and pouted, " Aww, we don't have one."

"I think you both should be called to SBC twins." Kevin said.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"Silent but crazy twins. You both can be pretty quiet yet pretty loud at the same time."

"Oh. Okay. I think that's pretty good. What do you think?" Nick coaxed, faced towards me.

I grinned. "Yeah, I like it. Awww, now we all have nicknames!" I teased.

We all laughed together, knowing how silly but meaningful the names meant to us.

We left around two in the afternoon, so we had a whole lot of time until we have to go see my cousin. We ended up spending the rest of the time going to the park. It was actually the park me and Felicia used to play at when we were little. When we arrived at the park, I started smiling like an idiot. Nick asked why I was smiling for no reason, I answered, "Well, this is the park me and Felicia went when we were young. This is the park I spilled my slushie on me and lost my shoe in the river. Ahh, this park brings back so many memories."

"You were clumsy back then too? Oh well, when you're clumsy, you're born with it." Joe said.

"Yeah, like the time you had your head in a tambourine." Nick said, shaking his head.

"And the one time you had your head stuck between two bars on the stairs." Kevin added. "We had to call the fire department."

I giggled, knowing I did crazy stuff like that as well when I was little.

We walked around the empty park, and went to the tennis courts. I was so glad it was empty at the park, it would've been hectic.

I sat down in the shade awhile, taking pictures of the scenery, grinning at some points in time thinking about childhood memories. While I was lost in thought, Joe popped in the frame.

"You should definitely take a lot of pictures." He said.

"Are you sure? Wait, what if—"

"If you don't post it on the internet, it's fine." Joe reassured me.

"Right. I won't do that, you can trust me. Oh! I can make a scrapbook."

I took a lot of pictures, several of me and Joe, Nick and me, and Kevin and me. Most of the pictures I took were like actual photography.

Joe took my camera for awhile and took a lot of pictures of me, not letting Nick and Kevin know. But I'm pretty sure they knew, they gave me sly faces.

Hours later, we arrived to my cousin's youth group. I made the guys wear a disguise. Kevin wore a blonde wig and sunglasses, Nick wore a hat and sunglasses, Joe, of course, put on a wig, moustache, and awesome shades. Well, my shades, he wanted to borrow them. I was wearing a simple purple shirt with some capris. I knew Joe and Kevin know how to straighten hair real good, so I let then do my hair. I really couldn't believe it, they were actually better at it then I am.

We watched the performance with awe, me giving Felicia a thumb's up, and her giving me a huge grin and gave the guys a frown. She doesn't like them that much, but if it's for me, she'll suck it up.

After the service, Felicia couldn't stay that long enough to actually hug me because her dad, my uncle, is freakishly strict.

Soon after that, we headed back home. Kevin was driving, Nick was in the passenger seat, and Joe and I were in the back. I must've been really tired because I crashed on Joe's shoulder. It was hard with muscle, but was as soft as a pillow. I didn't know how he felt, but all I knew was that I felt safe again.

"Dude, you like her, don't you?" I heard Nick's faint voice.

"Uh, well, what if I do?! I, well, sigh…guys, I have never met someone like her before. She's beautiful, talented, and she really understands me. She makes me feel happy, like an actual person. I can't help but smile when she does." I heard him sigh again. "Don't tell her please, I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"You know if you date her, the media will find out who she is and how young she is."

"I know. Gosh, she's only three years younger than me but people won't understand. I really don't want her to get hurt."

"Then you know what you have to tell her."

"Yeah, I know." After hearing the whole conversation in my sleep, I felt Joe's fingers run through my hair.

We got home at about midnight and went to our rooms to go to bed.

That night I dreamt really bad dreams, horrible ones. What am I going to do?

Thursday morning, we were at the house by ourselves playing around with my camera, making videos of each other. We decided to post them on their YouTube site, even though I thought I looked pretty embarrassing. The guys posted a video explaining a whole lot of stuff that happened this week:

"Hey guys! We're the Jonas Brothers." Kevin happily greets the viewers.

"During this past week, we went through so many things. We played a show in Houston and then had a crazy encounter with our fans." Nick explains. "Don't get us wrong, we love ALL our fans."

"We had and unfortunate encounter causing our lives on hold, especially mine." Joe said to the camera. "But luckily we met a person who has changed out lives and saved us all. Here we have with us is Vicki, the person we feel so grateful to."

I was now in the frame with the guys by my side, waving at the camera like an idiot.

"Please, you guys. Vicki is an amazing girl and if anyone hurts her on the internet, we don't know what to do. I own this girl my life and we wouldn't know what to do if she hadn't come into our lives." Joe said, facing me.

"So, we thank everyone for being patient and waiting for our next tour date. See ya'll later."

I kind of grinned at the last part. I got the Jersey boys to say some Texas slang; I'm a true Texan girl.

After they turned off the camera, edited it, and then posted it on YouTube, I waited anxiously on what people would say about me. I've been bullied before and verbally abused. But the whole internet verbally abusing me? I would lock myself in my room forever. I mean I'm not even famous or recognized. But these guys are like my brothers now, so I know they got my back. I just need to build up more confidence; I know I can believe I can. Joe actually taught that to me, to make me strong like my mom and not a coward like my father. I believe I can do it, but there will be obstacles. Life is a rollercoaster. I'm prepared for it.

Friday, the guys and I tried to go to the movies at the mall, but got chased by screaming girls again. We ended up splitting up; Kevin and Joe went to another direction while Nick and I went to the woods. After the coast was clear, we collapsed on the cold, wet grass.

"Wow that was a rush. How can ya'll do this everyday?" I panted, taking in deep breaths.

"We're used to it; I guess it becomes a daily thing." Nick's cheeks were flushed red, sweat dripping down his face. We waited in silence for about five minutes, until Nick broke the silence.

"You know, Joe told me stuff about you." Nick said.

I turned around to look at him. "Stuff? Like humiliating stuff? Goodness, I'm so gonna get him."

"No, he told me things he's been hiding from you."

I gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

He took a big breath. "He likes you, Vicki. Do you like him?"

I felt my cheeks flush hot again. I took my gaze off of him and hanged my head in my lap. "Yes."

"I knew it. He doesn't want to hurt you. Do you understand how our lives are going?"

"Yes. Ya'll are on a tour. Ya'll are absolutely famous but down to earth kind of guys. You guys are talented yet busy. I already understand if I want to be friends with you guys, it will be hard." I took another deep breath. "I also understand ya'll won't we able to answer the phone, ya'll are incredibly busy. If something happens between me and Joe, I'm prepared to take it."

Nick gapes at me, surprised at my words. He clears his throat and proudly smiles at me.

"You are different than any other girls. Man, I feel like a parent. I know you are great for him, and I'm also glad you understand our busy schedule."

"I do and I'm also freaking out about if I'm ruining your busy schedule. Ya'll are gone for a whole week because of me. Are sure everything is alright?"

"Vicki, it's completely fine. If we wanted a break, then we wanted it. It's really alright. You're not keeping us from things we want to do."

I slowly began to smile, causing Nick to do the same thing as well. I hugged him and we left the woods to find Joe and Kevin. We found them hiding in the bushes, with twigs in their shirts, trying to make themselves blend in with their surroundings. Nick and I gawked at them and slowly shook our heads at them.

"They are the worst hiders." I said.

"Definitely." Nick agreed.

When we got home, Nick and Kevin collapsed on their beds, letting Joe and I have our talks again. We talked about different things this time, like on what we like or dislike, what our favorite movies, show, and books are. We also talked about what kind of food we like and music we liked.

"Speaking of what we like…um…do you like…?" Joe looked at my in the eyes and hesitated. "Um, pickles? Do you like pickles?"

I giggled. "Oh yeah, I do. Well do you like…" I gazed into his eyes, lost in his chocolate brown eyes. "Uh, strawberries? Yeah. Do you like strawberries?"

He chuckled, gosh, his laugh gives me butterflies. "Yeah, I really do."

More butterflies grew in my stomach. Does he really like me? I mean he is a star. But he has a heart. He took my gaze and held it for a moment.

"There is a certain strawberry I like."

"Well, there is a certain pickle I like as well."

We leaned closer, his breath touching my face. I swallowed hard.

"Do you like this strawberry?"

"Yes. Do you like this pickle?" His breath tickled my cheek.

"Ye-yeah."

"You know you're the strawberry."

The butterflies grew more and I caught my breath. "Well, you're the pickle."

He leans closer; I kind of flinched because I have never been this close to a boy. Let alone someone famous.

Joe picked up his hand, grabbed a piece of my hair, and twirled it. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, my alarm went off.

"Ahh! It's time!" I silently yell.

I literally pushed him out of my room and leaned against my door after closing it. I felt a vibration, knowing I got a text. Who would text ate three in the morning?

I read what it said and smiled.

From Pananda Bear:

I like like you, my strawberry.

Goodnight.

-Danger.

I texted back.

I like like you too, my pickle?

Haha. We have too many names.

-Dangerous.

Joe texted back.

Hahaha, we can't stick with just one.

I like that.

-Danger.

Well, yeah. I guess we can't. I like that too. Sweet dreams!

-Dangerous.

"Sweet dreams are made of this.

Who am I to disagree?"

-Danger.

"Travel the world and the seven seas.

Everybody's looking for something."

Haha, goodnight.

-Dangerous.

Goodnight, silly.

-Danger.

That night I slept peacefully with no nightmares.

**Review please! and thanks for reading. Love ya'll! :D**


	6. Important

**Guys, this is important! Okay, so I barely wrote this story not to long ago. And i know it might be crazy, or weird (well i AM weird.) but can I have some feedback? Like more reviews or favorite alerts or whatever. (you don't have to do favorite alert) just saying. but just let me know okay?**

**LIKE….**

**Should I continue on with the story?**

**Do you like it?**

**If you don't like it, like really, tell me.**

**Ugh.**

**i don't know, i'm just really stressed because this is my junior year and i just have to work really hard to pass and be able to qualify to go to the art institute.**

**AHHH. **

**i'll finish the story soon. or whatever. and when i have time, i'm SO gonna try and write more stories. cuz i like writing random things from my brain. or, as ya'll say, imagination. :]**

**So, tomorrow or this weekend i'll try and post up the next chapter. that is, do i have any readers? :p**

**why post if i don't have readers? and the people that do read this story and actually like it, THANK YOU! i just love you. :D **

**and for the people that just read it when they want to, THANK YOU!. :]**

**alright. la;sdglashgla;gj enough crap. i'm gonna go write some mo' chapters. and a persuasive paper for english. :/**

**Love ya'll!**


	7. Races

**alright, i'll stick with the story. just to let you know, i already have a sequel. ha! and thank you specail agent ali. you make my day with the reviews. :]**

**i hope i get more readers and more reviews, fo sho. so i might update tomorrow after service. so ahhhhh. this is what i got. i hope you like it. read and review. :D**

Saturday morning, the guys and I decided to go do a race. We drove to my old middle school, so we can have our race there. We split up into two teams; me and Kevin vs. Joe and Nick. I was really nervous because Kevin and I might lose. I mean, have you seen Nick? He's the super competitive one, I'm pretty freaked. But then again, Kevin is really good at games too. And also Joe is a fast runner. Ahhhh! I might make us lose! I mean I'm not the fastest runner and I fall easily. I'm seriously freaked out because I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the guys.

I was going up against Joe, and then run halfway around the track to tag our partners. Right after Nick yelled go, Joe and I jolted out from our starting point. I really tried my best, my sides hurt, running with all my might. When I thought I was going to slow down, I glanced at Joe. He looked at my gaze and gave me a wink. With that, I forced myself to run faster than ever. When I finally made it to Kevin's hand, I collapsed on the ground. I cheered Kevin on with the rest of the strength I had and then Joe made it around to Nick's hand and sat down next to me. Across the track, we got one of my old middle school teachers that live in the area, Mrs. Elgin, to take the snapshot of who would win at the finish line. At that moment, I really didn't care of who would win. I let my face touch the ground and released a sigh of relief. Wow, I really made it that far. I can run!

I lay on the ground, taking breath after breath, fanning myself with my make shift fan. I sat up, took three giant gulps of the water bottle Nick left, and started cheering for Kevin again. Joe sat next to me, cheering on Nick.

It was head to head, Kevin and Nick are crazy. Knowing Nick is really competitive, I knew he was going to win.

At the exact moment the guys were about to finish the race, Joe and I heard an airplane pass by and we both glanced up to watch it. We glanced back at the finish line and saw that they were both done. Man! We missed it.

We walked back to the finish line and asked Mrs. Elgin if she took the shot.

"One moment, it's coming up." She said, flapping around the Polaroid picture. "Oh look, here it is."

We all took a look at the picture at the same time and started cracking up. Kevin won by sticking his head out, making his curly hair win.

"Oh my goodness! We did it!" I jumped, high-fived, and hugged Kevin. It was a victory I have never gotten at all. Hahaha, I mean I won something I knew I wouldn't be able to win. Wow.

I take a look back at Joe and Nick. Their heads hung down low, especially Nick's.

"Oh, come on. It's just a game. It's not like we won a trophy or something." Why are guys like this? Sure, I do that sometimes. But for this? Pshhh.

Joe looked at me and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright. I'm pretty happy you guys won."

I looked back at Nick again, knowing he wouldn't let it down. I took the Polaroid camera from Mrs. Elgin, thanked her and hugged, and then she went home. I walked over to Nick, put the camera in front of our faces, and made a funny face. After the picture came up, I shoved it in Nick's face. He took it out of my hand and took a long look at it. A second later, he started laughing.

"Haha, you look ridiculous. Alright. I'm okay, it's no big deal." Nick said while smiling at me. I gave him a big bear hug, even though he's bigger than me. Well, it was a gigantic hug.

When we arrived back at my house, my mom told us to get dressed and ready. Apparently my family wanted to meet the guys. Well, it was my grandma, two aunts, and my two little cousins. I have a big family, that's like one percent of my family. My three year old cousin, Carissa, loves Joe Jonas. I told Joe that and he started chuckling.

"You won't be jealous, right?"

"Pshhh. Why would I? She's three." I teased. "But she is smart for her age. And very sneaky."

"You're hilarious."

We arrived to my grandma's house and my family greeted the guys. We sat down, told our story how we got into this mess and how we became friends, like brothers and sister. Carissa was sitting on my lap, hiding her face from Joe, who was sitting beside me.

"Carissa? I thought you like Joe Jonas?" I asked her, glancing at Joe with a grin.

"Uh, um. I'm nervousssss." She whispered in my ear.

"You're silly. Joe, what would you like to say to Carissa?"

Joe took Carissa's hand and smiled at her.

"Hey. How are you, Carissa?"

She gazed at him with shock and turned back to me.

"Vicki! Joe Jonas knows my name!"

We all started laughing at her surprise comment.

Sunday morning, the guys and I went with my grandma at church; the guys were in disguise again. After that, we decided to go to the movies one more time. It was pretty cool; people were staring at us because we were wearing sunglasses in the theatre. Because of the video we posted on YouTube, all sorts of people talked about me on the internet. Some people I know, who were like, "I know her" and "She's amazing". And then there we some people that were pretty harsh. Quote on quote, she's pretty but not skinny. I know for sure they are jealous. Actually the majority agreed I was cute and made an excellent friend to the guys. I even have people add me on MySpace or Facebook. I said no, of course, because I didn't know them. But I did tell them to follow me on twitter.

From Pananda Bear:

You're adorable.

-Danger

From Chunkey Monkey:

You're silly.

-Dangerous

I like like you, strawberry.

-Danger

I like like you, pickle.

-Dangerous

Goodnight.

**did you like the chapter? i hope so. i typed it really fast. i'm not the best writer on the street yall! soo, yeah. i'll update later, hopefully tomorrow. please review. love yall!**

**p.s. i'm listening to a new breaking benjamin song, and i love it. i've always liked them. anywayss... yeah! ...oh, and my friends is giving me some of her vintage jonas stuff, the back in the day stuff. when they were young in like 06, 07! woooow!**


	8. The Last Day

**alright, i got reviews. thank you special agent Ali. and i found out i had more then two hundred people reading my story. that much people and not a lot of reviews? come on guys. so this is the last chapter, and i definitely have to say i loved writing this story. and i also have to say i have a sequel coming up soon so don't miss that!**

**sorry i haven't been updating alot, but school is lsakjglakhglaglwa. if you know what i mean.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the jobros. but like every fan girl, i own them in my dreams. HA!**

**and did ya'll notice that on the first two chapters i spelled disclaimer wrong. oh goodness.**

Monday morning, I knew by the end of the day I would so cry my eyes out. This is the day the guys have to head back on tour.

I glanced at my leg, which has the scar from Joe. I kind of smiled about it because the scar is going to have a lot of memories to it. Even though it sounds so weird, it has a lot of meaning. Gosh, I'm pretty weird.

All day, the guys and I watched more movies together, sang some songs for a little bit, and pulled some pranks on each other. Well, pulling pranks on me, because I'm super gullible. Geez.

I mean I was taking a nap during one of their pranks; they woke me up and made me scream bloody murder. They filmed it too. Ugh, now it's going to be on YouTube.

At around six o' clock in the evening, we got a call from Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. They asked if we can drive the guys to their parents. My mom drove us because she wanted at least meet their parents.

We arrive at a huge parking lot with tour buses all around. It's a private place and only certain people can enter through. Joe and I were secretly holding hands, not letting anyone know. Maybe they all knew in the car, but not the whole world. I understood that no one, not even the media, can know about Joe and I. He squeezed my hand when we got closer to where we were going.

I trust him, but there are people in the industry who take advantage of celebrities. Some women might even try and steal him, but I know in my heart I can trust him. He definitely trusts me too. I mean I can honestly say pshh… I don't like anyone at school. That's the truth. But there are girls out there that want him. Of all ages. I think we can make it through together. Hopefully.

My mom ended up staying in the car because she had a major headache. I understood perfectly and walked with the guys to their tour bus. Let me just say, it's absolutely incredible!

We were greeted by everyone. Mr. Paul, Mrs. Denise, Frankie, Big Rob, John Taylor, Greg, Ryan, and Jack. They hugged the guys one by one, saying how much they missed each other. Then it was time to introduce me. I shook everyone's hand and they all thanked me for everything. I can feel my cheeks growing hot, burning up of how nervous I was.

Mrs. Denise gave me a long look and then embraced me into a motherly hug. She breathed, "Thank you for everything, Vicki." I hugged her back. Mr. Paul gave me a huge hand shake and a pat on the back. Frankie gave me a huge hug as well, he's so adorable. John Taylor, Garbo, Ryan, and Jack gave me high fives and Big Rob gave me a hug that literally took me off the ground. What's more exciting is that they accepted me, I'm super happy.

After talking about what we did all week and how the guys were so respectful, it was time for them to go. They took their steps on the bus and looked back at me. "Wait, we forgot something." Kevin said.

Kevin jumped in front of me, gave me a huge brotherly hug, and kissed my cheek.

"Text me, alright?" Kevin said, smiling.

"Okay. As long as you text me too." I said, holding back tears.

Nick was next; he gave me a firm hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you. Ahh, I'm going to miss you." Nick said.

"I'm going to miss you too, my S.B.C. twin." I giggled.

Joe was last, he gave me a long and big hug. He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to miss you so much. I'll try and talk to you as much as possible. I'll text you."

I sniffled, fighting back more tears. "Okay." I managed to say.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Hold your cheek out, I'll kiss it."

I held my cheek out, feeling kind of ridiculous, and heard something that made my head turn to face him.

"I love you." He whispered.

When I turned to look at his face for a double take, he placed his lips against mine. It wasn't long, but it was the best AND first kiss I ever had.

He broke the kiss, waved goodbye, and quickly ran up the steps on the tour bus. I was in shock for like two seconds, came back to, and started yelling.

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Arggghh!"

I turned around and stormed back to the car. I couldn't believe it. My first kiss was with Joe Jonas. Not every girl can say that. Psh, no one would believe me.

I told my mom what happened. "Joe seems like a nice boy. If anything happens between y'all…..AWWW!" My mom gushed. Oh, goodness. Mom.

On the way home, I couldn't hold it anymore and started shedding tears that I was holding back. Oh goodness, I miss them already. Once we got home, I went to my room and crashed on my bed. I suddenly got a text.

From Pananda Bear:

So are you going to answer?

-Danger

From Chunkey Monkey:

Hahahaha.

I love you too.

-Dangerous

Did I surprise you?

The three words AND the kiss?

-Danger

yes and YES.

I got a secret.

-Dangerous

What?

-Danger

Call me.

-Dangerous

After two seconds, he called me.

"So, what's your secret, Victoria?" He said playfully.

"Well, Joseph, I don't know it I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Fine. Well, when you kissed me…that was my first real kiss."

"Really? Wow, I feel honored."

"Ugh. Well, yeah. So…man. I miss y'all already."

He chuckled. "We miss you too."

"When will we see each other again?"

"Definitely soon. I'll tell you when. But right now I got to go."

"Aww, well, goodnight."

"Night. Oh and I like like love you."

I giggled. " I like like love you too."

"Bye."

Click.

I love Joseph Adam Jonas. And he loves me too.

**hahahahaha. it was kind of short. sorry. i'll make the sequel longer i guess.**

**so did you like it? love it? hated it? reviews please! and i will definitely put up the sequel very soon. :D i love yall!**


End file.
